exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Angra Mainyu
Angra Mainyu is the embodiment of All the World's Evils, an entity born from the Demons' sins and the mortal races' desire for evil. He rules all of Miasma. Story Evil is Born Angra was a Demon God of Destruction born from Noctan. However, his mere powers did not suffice him, so he went in search of a greater understanding of the true nature of evil. In order to do so, during the Golden Era, he cursed a country with the horrible task of showing him true evil, under pain of eternal suffering. The country ended up showing him the first Malevolence, Ahriman, with whom Angra fused in order to become complete. The resulting monster, Angra Mainyu, obliterated said country before gaining complete control over evil, both manmade and divine. First Era of Evil Angra Mainyu tormented mankind several times, including when he cursed the young Cain into becoming a vampire, Luther of Kaine, and killing his brother Abel. He also created various entities to plague mankind, including the draconic Dahark, the black rose Alruna and the shadowy Dahaka. Angra Mainyu met his end when the master ritualist Kuri-ma Mazda, helped by Luther, used one of the three Almae Decepta, Desire, in order to seal it forever. However, despite that, Angra Mainyu's influence was still visible ; he had a cult, Oni servants, and several creations waiting to sow chaos and despair. Second Awakening Eventually, Desire was found by a young man named Gehen. Gehen took on the curse of Angra Mainyu and became his human avatar, just like Arhiman once was. While Gehen ended up being defeated in a legendary battle with the holy chosen Fuyuka, empowered by Elysandre, the shadow within him persisted after death and made him into a Divine Servant. Gehen ended up being saved by the witch Calamity who used her power to fight Angra Mainyu from within, resulting in All the World's Evils' second defeat. However, this time, Angra Mainyu used the fact that Gehen and Calamity were brought to the Cheshire Isle in order to slowly corrupt one of its artifacts, the Venatio. Evil's Last Stand Angra Mainyu, now the master of the Venatio, uses his power to trap all of the Cheshire within, attempting to break them with several twisted games and psychological torture. He also resurrects a large number of ancient enemies to the Cheshire in order to fight them. However, Angra Mainyu is first thwarted when a young Thalyssa Delyoro, to protect the young Ellie Monty, summons Queen Sheba : the titanic queen crushes Angra Mainyu. Then, Angra is betrayed by Arhiman who breaks free from his influence, and with the help of Abel, as well as the couple Nara Arakawa and Kaguya Irving, Angra Mainyu is finally erased from existence. Or so it seemed ; before dying, Angra Mainyu has transferred the last of his consciousness to the White Shadow Evangelo. The twisted man promises to help Angra Mainyu with resurrecting, no matter the cost, in order to unleash true evil upon the world. And despite Angra Mainyu being effectively defeated, his presence still looms over the world. Evil Resurrected When Evangelo entirely merged with Angra Mainyu's hideous heart, he became known as the Second Angra Mainyu. However, before he could entirely assume this corrupted form, said heart was torn apart from Evangelo's chest by Xiaopai Ming and apparently destroyed; it however dissolved and entered the Divine Servant system. Summoned into a Chalice by Shusaku, Angra took a form mimicking Evangelo's own, twisted into a darker guise. There, he summoned Kalas and Alpheus Horenheim in order to defend himself, becoming the war's apparent primary threat. He was however eventually defeated by Gallia Deltan wielding the conceptual Original Sin. Shusaku then attempted to destroy his form, but was apparently unsuccessful. Appearance Angra, as a Demon Lord, was a tan-skinned, silver-haired male with massive claw-like appendages and heavy, leathery wings ; as Angra Mainyu however, this body was destroyed. Angra Mainyu has mainly two forms, the first of which is a supremely heavy concentration of black-red miasma, which corrupts and destroys everything it touches. Angra Mainyu's other form is that of an atrocious hydra-like being, with flesh-like scales and hundreds of misshapen reptilian heads, each representing a different aspect of evil. Finally, when Angra Mainyu is heavily wounded, all that remains of him is a pulsing, massive purple heart pumping corrosive Miasma. As a Divine Servant, he appears as a twisted imitation of Evangelo's body with tan skin, black hair and yellow eyes, dressed in Persian-styled crimson clothing. Personality While Angra was once a proud Demon God bent on destruction and thirst for power, Angra Mainyu is now nothing more than a beast of instinct, devoid of conscience, that knows only how to awaken the evil within. It has no plans, safe for the world's end, and no desire safe for pain and chaos. His very existence is torment, as it bears the curse of All the World's Evil, but it is not allowed to desire death ; it is not allowed death, since it must exist to appease mankind's desire for evil. So it grants them what they want through its atrocities. Angra Mainyu has been shown to be able to fake emotions in order to trick its enemies, and also seems able to feel negative emotions on a basic level, such as wrath or thirst for revenge. After copying Evangelo's twisted mindset and taking his form, Angra Mainyu becomes calmer and less prone to anger and violence, developing a semblance of intellect, although still cruel and manipulative. For the first time, however, Angra expresses other emotions such as boredom and disinterest. Powers * Conceptual Existence. Angra Mainyu cannot truly die as he has become an Avatar of Evil. He however can be defeated by being separated from a human heart. In order to incarnate, Angra Mainyu needs a mortal being whose heart has understood the true meaning of evil as a sacrifice. When deprived from that body, Angra Mainyu is nothing but a consciousless oozing flow of tainted mud. * Miasma Manipulation. Angra Mainyu is the god of Miasma and controls entities such as Oni, he can also trivially perform Necromancy. Furthermore, he can alter the Miasma's advance or even precisely manipulate it. * Curse Manipulation. Due to Angra Mainyu's true form being similar to an embodied Curse, he is logically able to master all kinds of Curses such as creating Vampires and Muse of Dark Dreams without any effort. * Supernatural Physical Abilities. In its monstrous form, Angra Mainyu is a formidable foe, able to easily overpower an Umbra Witch Divine Servant. However, he still can be defeated, as shown when he fought the Titan-like Queen Sheba and lost. * Malevolence Creation. Malevolences are Angra Mainyu's symbolic children who embody part of his evil ; they serve either as servants or potential future human hearts. Each of them hold great power. * Divine Servant Abilities: Angra Mainyu possesses abilities befitting his status as Divine Servant of Ophiuchus, although impeded by his monstrous existence. ** Advent: Angra Mainyu is able to summon Servants of his own, "poison" a Servant War with his influence and control corrupted, cursed, malevolent or otherwise "evil"-aligned Servants. Appearances * Conquer the Heart sees Angra Mainyu as briefly summoned by the corrupted priestess Sheol Arhimana. * Venatio : True Evil shows Angra's battle against the Cheshire. * Wishes of Arubboth shows Angra Mainyu's Amesha Tohkata Miyagawa as one of its main characters. * Magus Wars : Insight features him as Angra of Ophiuchus. Trivia * Angra Mainyu is an embodiment of evil in Zoroastrianism, the first religion to truly introduce cosmic duality. * Its title of All the World's Evils is a homage to the Type-MOON universe. * In the grander scheme of things, Angra Mainyu cannot be considered as a major threat in terms of brute force ; he can easily be crushed by most of the Cheshire Isle's leaders and masters of Akasha. However, his indestructible nature and vicious servants make it a constant and extremely resilient threat, much like the very idea of evil itself. Category:Character Category:Miasma Category:Venatio Category:Concept Category:Demon Category:Inferno Category:Avatar Category:Interra Category:Single Plane Category:Deity Category:Curse Category:Divine Servant Category:Mazdayana